deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy
Lucy, real name Kaede, is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the Japanese manga series, Elfen Lied. She previously fought Carnage in the 97th episode of Death Battle, Carnage VS Lucy. Fanon Wiki *'Kaede vs Accelerator' (Completed by Muhammedmco) *Alucard vs Lucy *Alex Mercer vs Lucy *Brandon Breyer VS Lucy *'Carnage VS Lucy' (Completed Fanon Version) *'Lucy vs Carrie' (Completed by Keranigma) *Deadpool vs Lucy *Diavolo vs Lucy (Abandoned) *'Damien Darhk vs Lucy ' (Completed by BloodyBloodwork365) *Flandre Scarlet vs Lucy *Freddy Krueger vs Lucy (Elfen Lied) *Lucy vs Gaara *'Godzilla vs lucy' (Completed by Westpion) *Jotaro Kujo vs Lucy *Ken Kaneki vs Lucy *Kirby vs Lucy *'Mewtwo vs. Lucy Diclonius (Elfen Lied)' (Completed by InkSpider) *'Shiro vs Kaede' (Completed by Ahomeschoolingroudon) *Lucy (Elfen Lied) vs Steve (Minecraft) *Talion vs Lucy *'Tatsumaki vs Lucy' (RoadRollerDio: Completed) *Kaede (Lucy Diclonius) vs. Tetsuo Shima *Lucy vs. Thanos (by TheDragonDemon) *Venom VS Lucy *'Wolverine vs. Lucy Diclonius' (Completed by InkSpider) *'Yuno Gasai vs. Kaede (Elfen Lied)' (Completed by Migue79) *'Damus vs Lucy (Elfen Lied)'(Complete) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Adam Taurus (RWBY) *Akame (Akame ga Kill!) *Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) *Carmine (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Chara (Undertale) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Destoroyah (Godzilla) *Dio Brando (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) *Doctor Octopus (Marvel Comics) *Doomguy (Doom) *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Eleven (Stranger Things) *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) *Giorno Giovanna (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) *Giratina (Pokemon) *Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Jodie Holmes (Beyond Two Souls) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Knull (Marvel) *Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) *Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) *Magneto (Marvel Comics) *Maria (Witchblade) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Nico Robin (One Piece) *Nui Harime (Kill Ia Kill) *Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) *Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) *Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill La Kill) *Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) *Ridley (Metroid) *Riot (Marvel Comics) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ryūko Matoi (Kill Ia Kill) *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Sans (Undertale) *SCP-682 (SCP) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Slenderman (Slender) *Starkiller (Star Wars) *Tetsuo Shima (Akira) *Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) History Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Kaede *Age: 18 *Height: 5'4" | 162.6 cm *Weight: 106 lbs | 48 kg *Species: Diclonius *Left-handed *Minor healing factor *Has 2 horns, commonly mistaken for cat ears Vectors *Can use 28 at once *Typical length: 7 feet *Can lift herself into the air *Infects men with Diclonius virus *Can expand to at least 1 mile wide *Frequencies: **Low: Completely Intangible **Medium: Can squeeze, lift, & punch **High: Slashes like blades **Extreme: Visible & explosive Personalities *Lucy **Quiet & withdrawn **Apathetic toward murder **Often enjoys causing brutality *Nyu **Childlike innocence **Sweet & naive *DNA Voice **Genetic Diclonius instinct **Merciless & violent **Pushes Lucy to spread Diclonius virus & kill humans Feats *Killed over 9,000 people *Survived sniper round to the head *Caught a bullet in 0.0006 seconds *Survived Mariko's bomb *Tossed a 75 ton boulder *Blocked SLAM missiles *Caused a 9.2 earthquake *Destroyed 2 battleships & multiple buildings *Defeated Nana, Bando, Anna, & Mariko Death Battle Info (Fanon) Feats *Managed to continue fighting even with her limbs and the majority of her flesh melting. *Almost crushed the entire world with her vectors *Killed couple of school bullies right at the same time *Tanked through bullets from police officers thanks to her vectors *With her vectors, she can lift 70 tons or higher depending on size *Defeated Nana, Bando, Anna & Mariko *Caught A Bullet from 0.0006 seconds *Caused an Earthquake Weaknesses *Her horns control her vectors; damaging her horns will cripple her powers. These horns can grow back, but very slowly. *Still needs to protect her brain, horns and heart, even when 'melting'. **Can suffer brain damage, despite her healing factor. ***A blow to her head can temporarily weaken or disable her powers. **Is still vulnerable to pain. *Unleashing her full power (Extreme Frequency) literally melts her body; which will eventually kill her if she continues to fight. *Vulnerable to ambushes. **Cannot block sniper bullets or anything faster from piercing her flesh. *Multiple personalities conflict with each other; making Lucy unstable and unpredictable to friends and foes alike. Trauma summons Lucy's personality, compassion summons Nyu's. **Nyu is her most vulnerable personality; due to being shy, frequently traumatized, and having an infantile mentality (probably a result of the brain damage). **Lucy is an unhinged merciless psychopath. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Asian Combatants Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Psychopaths Category:Tragic Character Category:Serial Killers